Fowl Nights
by Neko-Amaya
Summary: A story of demon and angel love, of course it's not noticiable to the characters until the end. It has lemon or lime at some point, just to let you know but not so much in the beginning


Writer's note: This is just a story of made up characters, so everything within the story is fictional and some of the content within may upset many readers. If so, I'm truly sorry that I have. This is the first story I've posted online….Oh also there is some Japanese, possibly French languages in some of the dialog. Don't worry to much what they mean, it's nothing really bad, but if you really want to know what they mean then check online dictionaries. And the French dialog isn't right, it's not put in the correct way of speaking…I'm sorry but I don't know French, its just I wanted to use it…

_**Fowl Nights**_

It was around the 1430's when one of the most bizarre storms hit, many towns on mountain terrain usually were one to suffer most. However this event will focus on a small town within Grimm Peaks. Thus the name Grim Town was appointed to it…. The down pours always flooded the roads.

A young man in a cloak, approaches the barren town. He was almost knee deep in the slimy paths…. Quickly as he could manage, he headed towards the tavern. Upon reaching the doors, it appeared the people inside have sealed the doors. In a desperate attempt he banged on the doors pleading, "Hey, open up! Let me in, it's unbearable out here…." An angry voice hollered back, "Not a chance! Its your own damn fault you came here!" And with that sounds of more items were put up against the door to keep everything in or out. Whimpering the man turned back to the storm, only to be greeted with a cold slap in the face. Rubbing his eyes, he squinted, looking for another place. Just out of no where a huge, dark, blur came into site. Without hesitation the young man ran to the "hopefully there" building. After a tiresome effort, he came to find, himself collapsed inside, on the floor. ??? Looking back, he saw that apparently he had broken the door. Blushing, the man tried to fix it, but had to settle with it just leaning on the door frame. He turned around, now noticing how bad of shape his choice of shelter was…. Sighing and deciding this will have to make do for the time being. The young man brightened at the thought of exploring the place. He choose a pretty stable table to put all his stuff on. An so he first went off to explore the cellar. Nothing much, just mass of cob webs and more broken things. Then the midsection was not any different. It seemed not one had occupied the dwelling for ages. A bit disappointed, the young man debated on checking the top floors. Towards the end he gave in, due to the fact that curiosity got the best of him. Carefully as he could, the man crept up the stairs and across floors. There wasn't much to explore, sadly. Since many of the floors had fell apart, crashing into the floors below. As he came to the last door a strange chill crawled up his spine. The young man didn't know if he should open the door or not….

_**Poof!**_

Two little chibi devils appear on both of his shoulders. The young man looked from one to the other, "Uh…Where's the chibi angel?" He asked. The two chibi devils smiled and pointed at him, "You are the angel." The man frowned and knew that was true…he had wings, a halo which in all sense would give the impression of an angel, but also the fact he had light blue hair, pink eyes and rather pale skin. So he want along with it, "So…What should I do?" Chibi D. 1, "You should go in, what do you got to lose? Right chibi D. 2?" Chibi D. 2 nodded in agreement, "I mean if the floor falls, you could just fly out." The man still not convinced pondered over the thought, "But…." Getting impatient the two little chibis glared at the young man, "What if there's something really cool inside? Like left behind treasure? Hm? Hm?" There was no sense in arguing with the chibi devils, so he grabbed the door knob and opened the door. To his surprise there was nothing in the room. Disappointment hit the bottom of his stomach. Steeping into the room and crossing to the middle would prove him otherwise. For the next minute he was floating on air. With no time to think, the young man fell straight to the hidden layer, "Oh shoot. …. …"

_**Thud!**_

"Ow! Itai itai itai…" He landed on his bum. It would have hurt more if he had not landed on something soft. The young man rubbed his head, and looked dumbfounded in the dark room. Nothing stood out, at least not yet. Slowly adjusting his vision, he made out a small table, a boarded up window, and a very old coffin near the middle of the room. Surprised at what he saw, the man had to blink a few time to make sure everything in the room was actually there. He stared around the room, finally letting his gaze set on to the coffin. "Wonder what's inside… … I should open that window first though…" Getting up, then brushing himself off, the young man went over to the window. A couple of efforts to remove the boards proved impossible at the moment, so he decided his halo gave enough light for the time being. Walking back over towards the only considered furniture…Carefully lifting the lid, he peeked inside but there still wasn't much light so the young man lifted it higher. Due to the fact the lid and coffin was so old, the part the man was holding broke away from the rest of the lid. It slid off, hitting the floor with a loud thud. Crashing through the floor, to well whatever was below the floor he was in. The young man stood there shaking. With all that noise, someone must have heard it and would beat him for it…. But nothing happened so the young man let out a sigh. Discarding the coffin pieces he still had, then returning to the coffin. The man nearly doubled over as his eyes loomed upon a very young looking man, who apparently was sleeping. Shifting his gaze onto the other man's face, he saw that spiky white hair stilled atop of his head, black bangs separating at a "V" point. The face complexion held a calm expression, slightly moving his gaze farther down the neck line, following the coat's rims to a area where it's visible to see the other man breathing softly. Making his way down the middle over the groin area. Stopping there made the young man a bit erected, and focusing on the face didn't help much. He looked down, blushing. "Quelles êtes tu?" Jumping back at the voice, the young man snapped his attention back to the body in the coffin. The man was now propped up on his elbows, glaring back with a curious, displeased that he was awake look. Nervously the young man replied, "What?…." Earning him a scowl from the other man. It was apparent they wouldn't be able to get very far in any discussion. Still even if the young man couldn't understand what the other man said, he still was happy there was finally a person he could talk to. Cheerfully he smiled and held out a hand, "I'm Dylan! Who are you?" The other man twitched an eye at the hand, giving a disgusted look along with it. Puffing Dylan took up one of the other man's hands and shook it, "How are you?" Pulling back his hand the older man growled, showing a fang to Dylan, trying to warn him, he wasn't about to greet Dylan full heartedly. But the fact the other man had a fang, made Dylan even more curious. Kneeing down, he poked at the fang, "Is this real? Are you a Vampire? Do you have another fang?" And he went through the process of checking the man's mouth. Opening, stretching and pulling the older man's mouth in all direction to see his teeth. The man stared in horror, seeing the smaller man wasn't getting the point, pulled away, "Fais non voix me!" Tilting his head to the side Dylan looked in wonder. What was he trying to say was all he could think of and the fact the older man was incredibly cute. The other man sighed…soon another voice spoke up between the silence.

_**Growl**_

Realizing his stomach was growling the older man blinked. Slowly turning his attention back to his visitor, with drool. Dylan's eye twitched as his eyes met with the other man's. It was apparent the other man was now looking very hungry. Slowly backing away, Dylan mad the effort to get out of the room as quick as he could, but the other man moved so fast that Dylan found himself locked in an embrace. Blushing, Dylan yelped…,"What are you----!" But the man tilted Dylan's head forcefully, and opened his mouth wide. Tears filled Dylan's eyes as fear came over him, he didn't want to die being sucked dry by a vampire. A sharp pain was all that he felt and everything went black………………


End file.
